Mello's Diary
by Homocidal Suicide
Summary: Because of a book, they were not in one of the fanciest restaurant is Los Angela's. Because of a book, they become that much closer. MattxMello shounen-ai


**Alright, after much wait, here I present one of the one-shot requests. Like I said, I switched things up a bit. I kept the 'first date' theme, but left out the other little detail. I tried working that in, but I was like 'meh, I don't like this very much'**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note, for it belongs to the wonderful creators who's names have slipped my mind. I don't really own the OC either. My friend made him up for reasons that really aren't any of your business :) :P**

Warnings- shounen-ai (really, if you squint really hard) and Mello's potty-mouth (Matt too, but now as much)

* * *

I was just sitting there, frantically jamming the buttons on my hand-held gaming device. I was just about to save the game after playing for about fifteen hours straight when a small, leather-clad detour bursts through the door.

Mello, who has been gone for most of the day, looked intensely angry. Obviously his intentions for the day didn't go as planned, and I knew he was probably going to go on and on about whatever it is for a long time.

He slowly approached me, as if he were a predator and I was his prey. He glared down at my game before taking it from my hand. Though, instead of throwing it at the wall like he usually would, he simply hit the switch, turning the game off. I suppose that's better then having to start the whole game over again.

"That damned Near," he muttered under his breath, taking a seat next to me on the couch. Part of me wanted to know what event caused my friend to have increased his already strong belligerent hate towards the albino youth. The other part, though, just wanted to resume playing my game while the other ranted about whatever it is he was to rant about. I guess I didn't have much choice in the matter since the blond still had my game in his gloved hand.

"What did he do this time?" I sighed, giving in. Maybe this rant will be interesting.

"Well..."

_The leather-clad teen walked into the SPK headquarters after his unexpected call from a certain younger genius. He had said it was urgent and that the blond needed to arrive as quickly as possible. _

_Though, not really wanting to go visit Near of all people, Mello thought this to be the best chance to rub his latest findings on Kira in his face. So, smirking to himself, he went over to see the sheep._

_"Ah, Mello, it seems you have finally made it," said Near in his usual monotone voice, taking a strand of hair and twirling it in his finger. How that simply irritated Mello. He didn't know why, but whenever the white-haired male would play with his hair, Mello would just want to strangle him. Of course, with all the 'armed guards' in the room, he was not going to cause a scene like that._

_"Let's skip the pleasantries, Near. Why is it you wanted to see me?"_

_"Well, it seems Rester made an error while looking through your apartment yesterday. I had sent him to get the tapes you have on Misa Amane, but it seems this was put into the bag of tapes," Near took out a notebook from behind his back. It was black, and in white lettering, it read, "Mello's Diary."_

_"You...You...You snuck into my house you fucking sheep?!" the blond yelled at the younger in front of him, still twirling the piece of hair. Mello twitch slightly at the sight, trying to not let his anger get the best of him._

"_We did not sneak into your house, Mello, but rather, your apartment. I don't mean to be such a bother, but if you were to use the correct terms, I would not have to correct you," Near corrected, irritating the blond even more. He knew he wouldn't last much longer without even pointing a gun at the arrogant youth._

"_I don't care what you call it, Near, but you still entered _my_ property and stole _my_ belongings," Mello started, emphasizing the words he found appropriate._

"_I apologize for Rester's mistake--" the albino was cut off when saw Mello take out his gun and pointed it straight at him. This action resulted in the rest of the SPK taking out and pointing each of their guns at the blond, but he didn't seem to care, or even take notice to the three guns pointed at him._

"_You see, Near, that's what I really hate about you the most. It's not that you went into my apartment and took my findings…and diary…but it's the fact that you're so goddamn conceited, you can't even take the blame and admit it's you fucking fault! " Mello said, practically screaming at Near. "And you better have not read anything in there!"_

_Near just looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "…Lower your weapons, all of you." Everyone, excluding Mello, did as told and put their guns away. "Actually, Mello, that's the reason I called you here today. I did look through your diary, partly expecting more of a lead on Kira, or maybe some nonsense on how much you loathe me, but what I did find caught me by surprise…"_

_Mello just stood there, shocked. A single sweat drop fell down his face. Suddenly, he was a bit afraid of what Near might think of him now, something that he would never have thought would happen._

_Near opened up to the first page. It was dated back from 2001, back when the blond was only eleven, back when Near wasn't even a thought at Wammy's…back when…_

"_This one entry was written on the exact day Matt was sent into Wammy's. It seems you have taken a liking to him since 'you first looked into his gorgeous, emerald eyes,'" Near quoted from the passage in the girly book. He then skipped to the middle of the diary. "This entry was written on the day you left Wammy's. Apparently it 'killed you when the "puppy" begged you not to leave.'"_

"_Have you called me here to make fun of me?" Mello asked, his voice still strong either though on the inside, he was panicking._

"_No, actually, while reading this, I have come up with an apology best suited for this situation."_

"…_What is it?"_

I looked at the blond, dumbfounded. So, not only have I figured out he has had a crush on me since we were kids, but…"Near made us reservations at Valentino?" I asked slowly. I was still in quite a shock. I always had the feeling Mello might be gay, but…

"Yeah…but if you don't want to go, I can tell Near to cancel it," he said, looking rather ashamed with himself. I couldn't just say no to him. I knew, deep down, I would regret it if I did. It was just a gut feeling I had.

"No, we should go. Sounds fun," I smiled at him slightly, trying to up the mood. He just looked at me, his eyes clearly saying 'thank you.' Really, I just can't say no to him. Never could, probably never will.

"Okay, well, the reservations are for six."

I looked at the clock. It was already five, so there was only so much time to get ready. I couldn't just walk in to such a formal restaurant in my normal attire. That wouldn't be such a great way to 'keep low,' as Mello liked to do. Not that wearing expensive, _stolen_ leather helped in that department.

I got up and went into our shared room. Now, I wasn't going all out and wearing a monkey suit, but I'm sure I had something that would work.

I went through my side of the closet, throwing aside all the stripes I had in there, which was many, mind you. I had pretty much any combination you could think of. Red and black, white and black, black and blue, and, for the holidays, like Christmas, silver and gold. Yeah, I am one dedicated son of a bitch.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed, pulling out a solid black turtle neck sweater and a pair of black, wrinkled pants. Not exactly formal, but not in-your-face either.

After throwing it on, I looked in the mirror. I actually looked pretty damn hot! You know, not being a narcissist or anything…

Then, slipping into a pair of shoes, I walked back into the living room to find Mello snapping a piece chocolate and still in his leather. I guess you really can't get that man to wear normal clothing. Not that I really mind.

"You ready?" he asked, standing up off the couch, putting the last little piece of chocolate in his mouth. I nodded in response, not really caring to speak. "Alright." he then threw me the car keys and headed out the door, me following close behind into the frigid winter air. I stepped into the car and put the key into the ignition.

"You know, I thought you hated my driving?"

"Hm? I don't remember ever say--Holy _fuck_ Matt!" He screamed, holding onto the chair for his dear life as I backed out of the parking garage and immediately broke ninety miles an hour, and slowly increasing speed. "Slow the fuck down!"

Of course, I didn't listen. I like going fast. It's not like I have not ever been caught speeding anyway, so why stop now? Besides, it gets you places so much quicker.

So, after about five minuets of Mello's bitching, we came up to Valentino's. "Would you like me to park your car sirs?"

Yeah, this place even had valet parking! "Yeah." I stepped out of the car and handed the man a five. I would have given him more if it weren't for my lack of money.

Walking into the restaurant, we realized the place was practically empty. "Are you the Keehl party?" the hostess asked. Mello twitched and the sound of his surname, as no one has called him that for ages. I nodded. "Follow me." She led us to a table for two at the very back of the fancy room. We sat down across from each other as she gave us our menus and utensils. "Your server will be right with you."

"Well…this place is…fancy," I said, taking a look around the room. "Though, I feel there is something I am forgetting…"

"I'm sure it isn't very important," the blond said, not looking up from his menu. "They sure do have a lot of wine in this place…"

Oh, how I hate wine…now I'm going to seem like a noob. Woe is me…

"Welcome to Valentino's. My name is-- Whoa, are the infamous Matt and Mello on a date?"

Shit, so that's what I was forgetting. Stupid twin brother alert.

"No, we aren't on a date! That stupid albino set this up!" Mello said, frustrated. I bet he hasn't even realized who he's talking to yet.

"Out of all the tables they could sit us at, they pick your table, Max? Of course…" I sighed. Max was going to make this a disaster. I just know it.

"Yeah, yeah. What'll you guys have to drink? Might I recommend _not_ ordering any fountain drinks. It's been sitting there untouched for god knows how long."

"Alright then…uh…I guess I'll just get the…er…Oh! Fuck it! I'll just get a glass of chardonnay!" Mello decided, obviously having a hard time reading the menu.

"Alright," Max said, jotting down on his pad. "And you Matt-o?"

"…Water."

"Typical Matt," Max chuckled, walking away.

"Why does the menu have to be in, you know, not American!?" Mello complained, still looking at his menu. I think some of my stupidity is finally rubbing off on him, for that kind of sounds like something I would say, not the hot-headed blond.

"Well, note that this is an Italian restaurant," I said, rolling my eyes. "And if I do recall, most Italian restaurants have their menus in, oh I don't know…Italian, maybe?"

"Sarcastic motherfucker…" He mumbled, his voice almost muffled by the thick menu in front of his face.

It was then that Max came back over with the drinks. Putting them on the table in front of us, he asked, "And what will the two lovebirds be having today?"

"Penne alla vodka," I ordered for myself, then thought I might be nice for a change. "Just get Mello the same thing. He is having a hard time with the menu."

"Alright. Just a heads up, it might take a while. So you might want to walk to China and come back. Even then, your meal might not yet be ready," He said, again walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

Shit, was Max right though. It took him two and a half hours to get the penne's over. Two and a half whole hours! I could have beaten a video game in that time!

"I told you it would take a while…"

"Yeah, obviously," I replied, picking up my fork and jabbing the pasta with it. "Well, good-bye Max"

"You are such a kind brother, you know that?" Max said. "I hope the chief somehow messed up your orders!" Then he stormed off.

"Finally…" I stuffed the pasta into my mouth. "He ish sho annoying…"

"Must you talk while you have food in your mouth?" the blond asked after swallowing his fork-full. "It's disgusting."

I swallowed.

"Maybe I like being disgusting…"

"Whatever."

It was pretty much silence now. Us just eating our food in peace. Really, this 'date' isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was enjoying myself. Mello didn't seem upset in the least, either. He is probably really happy about all this, not that his permanent scowl and tough demeanor would allow me to see it for myself. Maybe that isn't such a bad thing. An extremely happy Mello is a scary Mello.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts. "I wasn't staring at you." was all I thought to say.

He looked at me, not amused by and skeptical about my statement. I didn't really believe it myself. I was staring straight at him for God's sake.

"I don't really _like_ being stared at, thanks."

"Yeah, sorry."

More silence. When did this make such a rough turn? One second I am enjoying myself, the next I just want to get the hell out of here.

"You have a bit of sauce on your face," Mello broke the silence. I nodded and wiped at my face. "Other side moron."

I wiped at the other side of my face, still not hitting the target. He wasn't being very specific as to _where_ on my face it was.

He sighed, "Here." He grabbed a napkin and leaned over the table to wipe the sauce off my face. Once he was finished, he placed the napkin at the side of the table, but lingered, not moving back to his side of the table. I couldn't help but blush at how close he was. If one of us were just to flinch, our lips would connect.

He was just about to move away when a pair of hands pushed our heads closer to each others. Our lips were together for the briefest second, but Mello moved away and glared at the person responsible. I felt a bit sad at this.

"Hey, just thought I'd help," Max shrugged, placing the bill on the table and walking back to the kitchen once again.

"Asshole," Mello mumbled, reaching for the bill. Without thinking, my hand went out to stop him, placing it onto his. He looked at me, dumbfounded.

I don't know when I became so bold, but just when he opened his mouth to ask me what my problem was, I leaned over the table and gently place my lips over his, almost afraid. I didn't move though, I just stared into his shocked, icy eyes. I probably looked like a moron, just standing there, waiting for something to happen.

After what felt like slow, anticipating hours, though it was only a few mere second, he pulled me closer, moving his lips against mine. It took me a second to comprehend what was happening, but when I finally came to, my lips moved with his, my eyes fluttering closed.

The kiss lasted only a few moments. I pulled back, sitting back in my seat. We stared at each other a bit more.

"Um, maybe we should check the bill now," I suggested, trying to ease the silence, for I was getting a bit nervous.

"Right," he one again moved his hand to grab the bill. He brought it closer to himself and opened the tiny folder, peering at the small slip of paper inside.

His eyes widened, looking at it. Out of curiosity, I took it out of his hand and took a look for myself. I blinked at the paper and scratched the back of my head. Over two hundred dollars for such a small meal? That's outrageous!

I set the bill back on the table. "Want to just make a run for it and pretend like none of this ever happened?"

"Well, maybe not _all_ of it," He smirked, taking my hand and fleeing the restaurant.

Well, I got to say, it may be a bit weird, but thank god for Mello's diary.


End file.
